Socialist Workers Front (2nd)
This article is about the reformed SWF. For the first SWF, see Socialist Workers Front (1st). The Socialist Workers Front is the 3rd largest Leftist alliance on Cyber Nations. It is steadfast in its commitment in propagating and defending the ideals of the Left. Ideology & Purpose Though the SWF is composed of many disparate leftist ideologies, it is united in its belief in the equality of all races, genders, and of the working class; freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression; the necessity of democracy, cultural tolerance and the protection of human rights. The Front also eschews the concept of bringing the Left under one alliance. It believes instead in the peaceful co-existence of all leftist alliances. Internal Politics The Socialist Workers Front is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The General Congress, composed of every member nation of the alliance, is the supreme authority of the SWF. The alliance is directly democratic. All voices are equal without regard of rank or seniority. Although the SWF elects government officials to manage its affairs, these members have no authority to lead the alliance. Constitution of the Socialist Workers Front ''Chapter One - Foundation'' Art. I, the Socialist Workers Front, the SWF, or simply, the Front, is founded this day, 14th of May 2009. Art. II, the Front is united in its belief in equality, freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression, the necessity of democracy, tolerance and the protection of human rights. ''Chapter Two - General Congress'' Art. III, the General Congress of Peasants' and Workers' Deputies is the supreme executive authority in the people's government of the Socialist Workers' Front. Art. IV, every person of the Socialist Workers' Front is to serve on the General Congress and receive equal say and decision to any proposal made to Congress. Art. V, the General Congress, operating as the Front's legislative organ, is to decide upon all legislation that is proposed to Congress. As such, legislation may be proposed that modifies past legislation, proposes new policy, establishes new sections to the government of the Front, modifies foreign or domestic policy, and also may amend the constitution. Art. VI, the General Congress reserves the power to remove a member from any position they may have held in the Socialist Workers' Front. Art. VII, any member of the General Congress may propose legislation as described in Articles IV and V. Art. VIII, the General Congress may not be dissolved or overridden in its decisions. Veto power may not be exercised to the General Congress by any authority. Any power not restricted by the Constitution from the Congress is reserved by the Congress. Art. IX, impeachments, foreign policy changes, amendments to the constitution, and decisions to go to war must pass with a 67%+1 vote in the General Congress. Other legislation, deemed general legislation, must pass with a 50%+1 vote in the General Congress. ''Chapter Three - Government'' Art. X, to moderate the Front, the General Congress, the boards, and to keep the Front moving smoothly, effectively, and its membership to be kept in order, a Central Committee of the Socialist Workers' Front is established by the people. Art. XI, the Central Committee will consist of six elected members: two Co-Chairpersons, Commissar for the Interior, Commissar for Industry, Marshal of the Socialist Workers' Front, and the Commissar for Foreign Affairs. The General Congress may change the operation of these offices or the consistency of the Central Committee as they see fit. Art. XII, the Central Committee will be elected by the General Congress every two calendar months. The term length for the Central Committee as established in this article is to expire four months after the adoption of this constitution, and is to be decided upon in a final motion by the General Congress. Art. XIII, deputies to the Central Committee may be appointed by the members of the committee. A deputy chairperson may be appointed upon agreement by the two Co-Chairpersons. Art. XIV, the two chairpersons of the Front, informally known as the Co-Chairs, are the chief administrators for the Front's boards. They are also to act as primary moderators to the General Congress and the Central Committee. In international negotiations and declarations, the Co-Chairs are to speak on behalf of the Front unless delegated to another representative. Art. XV, the Commissar for the Interior is the chief moderator on the Front's boards. He is to mask new members, create new forums if needed, and to archive old topics. Additionally, the Interior Commissar is to run the recruitment efforts for the Front. Also, statistics and censuses of the Front's membership is to be published by the Interior Commissariat. Art. XVI, the Commissar for Industry is to handle all economic dealings of the Front, to organize the banking structure of the Front, and to appoint needed officers to handle that bank. The Commissar is to handle aid requests, grants, and industrial trade. Technology deals is also to be handled as seen fit by the Commissar for Industry. Art. XVII, the Marshal of the Socialist Workers' Front is to organize the armed forces for the Socialist Workers' Front and to be in charge of peacetime defense for the Front. The Marshal is to organize the armed forces how he sees fit (upon approval from the General Congress), and is to appoint whom he wishes to the armed forces's command. Art. XVIII, the Commissar for Foreign Affairs is the chief administrator for the Front's diplomatic corps and oversees the Front's embassies at home and abroad. The Foreign Affairs Commissar may organize the embassies and diplomatic corps of the Front to how he sees fit. Art. XIX, the Central Committee is to be elected every two months following a two-day nomination process. Polling for the candidates must last a total of forty-eight hours, and the winners will be the new Central Committee to take office immediately (and upon masking). For Chairperson, the winner and runner-up will be sworn in, however with the Commissariats, the absolute winners will be sworn in. Any member of the Front may run for office and may vote with a secret ballot. As described in Article XII, the term length for the Central Committee is to be revisited by the General Congress four months after the adoption of this constitution. Art. XX, in times of war, the General Congress may decide to form the War Committee of the Socialist Workers' Front (with a 67%+1 vote). The War Committee is to consist of the elected Central Committee, and all decisions will require vote from the General Congress. Members of the War Committee may vote to remove and/or replace a member of the Committee with a two-thirds vote. The member will not be impeached from the Central Committee, the General Congress must be approached for impeachment proceedings. The War Committee may be dissolved upon simple majority vote by the General Congress. Art. XXI, should, for any reason, a Commissar position be left vacant, the duties of said Commissariat will be taken over by the Co-Chairs. If only one Chairperson runs for office, that Chairperson will assume control over both positions. If no Marshal is elected, the duties will be assumed by the Chairpersons or delegated to the Commissars, at the discretion of the Chairpersons. History "Workers of the world unite; you have nothing to lose but your chains!" - Karl Marx Creation Leftism, in an organised sense, was introduced to Cybernations in late February 2006. Yet in its long history, there has only been one short period where the left has been fully united. The Socialist Workers Front officially came into being upon the merger of the two largest Leftist alliances in Cybernations: the International Communist Party (ICP) and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN). Under the Treaty of Unity, the ICP and the ICSN reconstituted into the Socialist Workers Front and quickly surpassed 300 members less than a month from its creation. Disbandment On Apr 12 2007, 05:28 PM, the Socialist Worker's Front disbanded as an official alliance. The alliance was hit extremely hard in GWIII, losing 150 members and almost half of its NS. The remaining members of the Socialist Worker's Front fled into other alliances including The Legion, The Socialistic Empire (SE), SECOM, among others, and some were to stay independent for quite some time due to disenfranchisement. Operation Blackout The formal disbandment of the SWF was intended as a cover in order to attain peace and rebuild and reorganise the SWF's organisation- this involved the creation of a New bureau, the bureau of communications and a 'news centre'. other reforms, which failed to be passed by general congress included creating a president and political parties. While 'underground' and offically disbanded, the alliance elected Soviet Britian to preside over the SWF's affairs as 'chairman of the provisional government,' until successful elections of important offices within the SWF. The SWF was reformed for a brief period under a provisional government from May 7th to May 12th 2007. In this short space of time, peace was made 'official' with the Protectorate of Curland and a defence director elected. However the Finnish Cooperation Organization would not accept peace unless the SWF was disbanded. General congress therefore accepted their demands and finally disbanded the alliance on the 12th May 2007. Reformation The conflicts with the FCO forgiven and forgotten, the SWF reformed officially on the 14th of May, 2009. It is currently protected by the Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF), an old ally of the former SWF. In June 2009 the SWF signed a Treaty of Friendship with the Soviet Union. Category:Leftism